Love On Horseback Series
by Digidynasty
Summary: Sequel to my series
1. Default Chapter Title

Love On Horseback

Sakura and Li sat underneath their tree at school eating lunch.It was a cherry blossom tree and its beauty reminded Li of Sakura.They both had just been through a wild experience.

It started off with normal ice-skating lessons, but ended up being an adventure neither of them wanted to repeat.A boy named Brian had come and tried to win Sakura by force.Li had been able to stop him, but barely.Brian ended up being his cousin and was therefore very powerful.Through it all, Sakura and Li had confessed their feelings for one another and were once again at peace in each other's presence.

Sakura sat across from Li and snacked on some treat her father had packed for her.Li looked her over and noticed, that she'd grown quite a bit since he'd first met her.He admits he still liked Julian, but in his heart, it's Sakura he loves.He had given her a necklace, made from her own teardrop, to symbolize their love.

Sakura smiled across at Li and thanked that he had been there to save her from the crazed lover, Brian.She couldn't imagine what would drive a boy like that so strongly that he would kidnap her and try so hard to win her love.But what he didn't know was that her heart already belonged to someone.Li Showron had won her heart, though unknown to her, since she met him.Only after this past incident, did she admit to her self and him what she truly felt.

"Sakura!"Someone called.Sakura turned to see Madison coming over to them.

"Hi Madison."Sakura greeted.

"Oh, Hi Madison."Li said, snapping out of his daydream about Sakura. ^_^.

Madison came over and sat down next to the new couple."I got the tape from the recital edited if you want to see it.Oh!You look so Kawaii!!!"Madison told them.

Sakura and Li sweat dropped."No thanks Madison.I've had enough with ice-skating."Sakura said to her best friend.

Li nodded his agreement."That's one experience I want to put way behind me."

Madison sighed."Oh well.It really came out well.Especially the end!!!!"

Li blushed a deep red, while Sakura smiled.The end of the song had happened un-expectantly.When the two had finished their routine, Li had kissed Sakura right in front of everyone.Everyone was shocked at first, but soon, the two got a standing ovation."Well, we'd better get to class."Li said changing the subject.

Sakura nodded and stood up."We'll see you later Madison."She and Li walked back to class hand on hand.^_^.

Madison sighed again.Now alone under the tree she said."Those two are no fun."

Sakura loved being in Li's presence.Though she could feel him anywhere he was, she still loved the feel of it.It was like having warm heat penetrate her soul.

"Sakura?"Li turned to her."What are you planning to do this vacation?"

Sakura inwardly gasped.She'd totally forgotten that winter vacation was coming up."I…don't know yet."She admitted."You?"

"Nothing yet.Maybe we could do something together?"He raised an eyebrow.

Sakura smiled."I'd love that!"And with that they continued the day, happy and hopefully looking forward to their break, when they could spend special time together.

Li had walked Sakura home after school and was now entering his apartment.Living alone was harsh, but with Sakura in his life, life…didn't seem all that lonely.

Li placed his backpack down on the floor of his living room and plopped himself down on the couch.Monday's were not his favorite days, especially after such a "filled" weekend.And he still had that whole week left to do!_Boy I hope that vacation comes soon!_

__Li's thoughts were interrupted with the phone ringing._Now who would call?_

Li picked up the phone."Hello?"

"Li dear?It's Aunt Rena.How are you?"A voice said on the other line.

"R…Rena?Aunt Rene?"Li was shocked.He hasn't heard from his aunt in years._Why is she calling now?_

"Of course, who else would it be?That Cherry blossom of yours, hmmm?"

Li gasped."How did…"

"Oh now, you can't hide something like that from me.Besides, your mother told me.How are you?"

Li swallowed hard."F…fine.Why did you call?"

The woman on the other line laughed."I can't call my own nephew?Well, yes I do have a reason.I was wondering if I can have you come visit for your vacation.Your mother said you had a winter vacation coming up.Why not spend it up here?You can bring that girlfriend of yours…"

"What?!"Li yelled._Sometimes, it's a bad thing to tell your mother about things like that.I bet my whole family knows now!_Li cleared his throat."Um…I don't know."

"Oh come on.Just one week.That's not your whole vacation.Why not spend it up here?Brush up on your riding skills…"

"Auntie, I haven't ridden a horse in years.Besides Sakura doesn't know how…"

"You could teach her."His aunt argued."I'm sure you remember how.Lightning's still here and he misses you."

Li smiled.His aunt lived on a ranch with many horses.He'd come to liking one particular horse named Lightning.He alone had learned to ride it at the age of eight.No one else could tame him."Well…" Li considered it.Sakura would probably like it, and they did need the vacation."I'll ask her.No promises."

"That's all I ask.Call me back as soon as you have an answer, okay?You know my number?Here write it down…" She told Li her number and Li wrote it down.

"Talk to you later, Auntie."He said and hung up.He took a deep breath and let it out slowly._How am I going to get myself out of this one?_

__Li picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number."Hello?Sakura speaking."

"Sakura?It's Li."

"Oh hi Li!Why did you call?"Sakura's beautiful voice came back to him.

"I…uh…was wondering if I could meat you in the park?Say thirty minutes?"

"Is it something serious?"Sakura asked.Thinking about the Clow Cards.

"No, nothing like that."Li assured her.

"Oh, okay.Meet you there."Then she hung up.Li listened to the dial tone a moment longer, then hung up.

He went to his room and changed into some descent clothes.Grabbing his jean jacket(God I love that Jacket!The one from "The Race".)he went out the door._Can't hurt just asking._He though as he locked the door and started towards the park.

Li got there and had to wait ten minutes or so for Sakura.Just enough time for Li to rethink what he was doing and want to back out."Li?"Sakura's voice came from behind him and he twirled around to face her."You wanted to talk to me?"

Li shuffled his foot and stared at the ground."I was wondering if you…"

Sakura lightly laughed."Don't be so nervous Li.It's only me."

_Yeah.Only you.That's the problem._"My aunt called and asked me to visit her…in China."

Sakura smiled."That's great!You get to see your family."

Li looked up and smiled.She could be so naïve sometimes."They want you to visit too."

Sakura gasped."How…do they know about me?"

Li laughed."I made the mistake of mentioning you to my mother.The whole Li clan probably knows now."

Sakura gasped again."The whole…"

Li came up to her and held her hand."Don't worry.It's not that big."_Only a few hundred members._"Do you want to?I can call her back and…"

"No."Sakura smiled."I'd love to."

Li opened his mouth in shock."You would?"

"Why not?Only one problem…Tori."

Li grimaced.He hadn't thought about that yet.He looked at Sakura."Should we ask him?"

Sakura thought for moment."No I have a better idea.Come on!"She pulled Li and started running back to her house.

They got there in record time.Sakura opened the door and Li stopped. Sakura looked back at Li."Come on!Tori's not home!"She pulled him in the house."Dad!"

Her father came out of the kitchen."Hi sweetie.Home already?"

Sakura smiled."Yep!Can I ask you something?"

Li held his breath while Sakura explained the situation.By the end he was purple and Mr. Avalon hadn't said a word."Well…I want to talk to your aunt first Li."

Li let out his air and nodded.Sakura took out her cell phone and handed it to Li.He dialed the number.His Aunt Rena answered and agreed to talk to Mr. Avalon.

Both Sakura and Li listened to the conversation between the two adults.When it was over Mr. Avalon smiled."Thank you, Mrs. Li."Then he hung up.

Sakura bravely stepped forward."Well?"

Mr. Avalon smiled at his daughter."It's okay with me."

Sakura jumped for joy and she and Li swung around in the living room, bringing laughter from Mr. Avalon.Just then Tori came into the room."Hey!What is that Chinese brat doing here!?"He boomed.

Sakura instinctively ran behind her father, while Li stood his ground glaring at his archrival.Mr. Avalon frowned at his son."Li is our guest.You will show him respect."

Tori opened his mouth to reply, but a glare by his father, shut it tight.Mr. Avalon turned to Li and Sakura."You can go into the kitchen and get some of the cookies I made."Sakura's and Li's eyes went wide and they both ran into the kitchen.

Sakura and Li ate a few cookies, all the while listening to Sakura's dad explain where Sakura was going to be for the next week.

"WHAT!"Tori boomed and ran into the kitchen.Li moved in front of Sakura."You are not going!"

Sakura sneered at her older brother."Dad already said it was okay!So there!"She gave him a raspberry. (You pull one eye lip down and stick out your tongue.For those who don't know. ^_^)

Tori was about to explode when Mr. Avalon came in."Tori.Go to your room.This does not concern you."

Tori turned to his dad in disbelief."Doesn't concern me?Do you know what he tried to do to Sakura?!"

Li started to get nervous.This could change a whole lot of things, all against Li.Mr. Avalon turned and smiled and Li."What ever it was, he's fine now, and I trust him."He turned to Tori."And you should to."

Tori growled in defeat and stalked off.Sakura sighed in relief."When can I go?"

Mr. Avalon replied."This Saturday, for a week."

Sakura jumped for joy again and ran to give her father a hug."Thank you Dad!"

Li smiled at her and they went to her room to discuss the details._Maybe winter vacation will be more interesting than I thought._Li thought with a smile.

A/N:Did you like that?I always wanted to see Li on a horse.Want me to go on?Please review then, and I'll get the next part out really soon!It involves Brian coming back!And he still wants Sakura!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Love On Horseback:

Part Two

Madison and Sakura walked home together from school, Tuesday afternoon.Sakura now finally usually walked home with Li, but Meilin has pulled away.Li had reassured Sakura that he would tell Meilin about the trip.Sakura couldn't wait.A whole week, just her and Li!A real vacation, one they both need and deserved.

"Really!Oh!I wish I cold go and film you!"Madison squealed.

Sakura sweat dropped I really don't think so, Madison.His aunt only mentioned me."

Madison frowned."How did she know about you?"

Sakura blushed."Apparently, Li told his mom…"

"How sweet!"

"…and she told everyone else."Sakura finished.

Madison gasped."Everyone else!?Do you know how many that is!?"

Sakura grimaced."I really don't want to know."

Madison giggled."Well, I hope you have fun.A ranch, huh?"

Sakura smiled."Yep!She had some horses too!"

Madison smiles mischievously."Maybe Li will show you how to ride?"

Sakura blushed.She'd thought of that.She had to admit, the idea did excite her."I'm really looking forward to this!"

Li opened the door to his apartment, Meilin still hanging off of his arm."Meilin let go."Li grumbled.

Meilin put on a sad face, and slowly let go.Li pulled up hand and opened a letter.It was from his Aunt Rena, that he had gotten from the mail.

Meilin watched over shoulder as Li read the letter.

_Dear Li,_

Enclosed inside are two, first class airplane tickets to Hong Kong.You're mother said she'll send Wei, since he's here, to pick you up.He'll bring you to the ranch.Your cousins await your arrival and hope to see you soon.

_-Aunt Rena_

__Meilin frowned."Why would Auntie send you tickets to Hong Kong?"She gasped."Are you finally coming home?"

Li sweat dropped."She actually invited me to visit, for winter vacation."

"What!?She invited you and not me!?Who's the other ticket for!?"

Li backed up a bit before answering."Aunt Rena kinda, sorta wanted…Sakura to come up."

Meilin's face got very red."How does she know about that…that…"

Li cut her off."Mom told her!So she wants to meet her!"

Meilin fought back tears."What…what does she have that I don't?"

Li placed a hand on her shoulder."Don't think of it that way.It doesn't mean anything against you.It's just…" Li paused."Sakura and I are meant to be.Sakura is very…special to me.But I'll always have a place in my heart for you."He smiled.

Meilin gave a weak smile in return."I know.As long as you're happy."Then she turned and went out the door from which she came.

Li frowned and looked down at the letter.True, it had two tickets, but…

_How'd they come so soon?_Then it hit him._She sent them ahead of time.Very sneaky.That's Aunt Rena for you._

__He smiled, then pocketed the tickets and went to finish his homework.

For Sakura, then rest of the week went by quickly.Soon Saturday came and Sakura raced around her room, trying to finish packing.

"How could I forget to pack!?I'm going to miss my flight!"Sakura panicked.

A soft knock was heard at the door."Come in!"Sakura yelled, grabbing some more clothed and stuffing them into her suitcase.

Her father opened the door and chuckled."Almost ready?"

"No!I forgot!I'm so sorry!"

Mr. Avalon waved the thought away."Don't worry about it.How about this, I'll go and pick up Li and we can come back here to get you."

Sakura smiled."That'll be great!"

Mr. Avalon nodded and left.Kero came out of his drawer."I still don't understand why I can't go!I don't trust that Li brat!"

"No Kero.You're not coming.This is just him and me."

Sakura continued to pack her things.She came upon a shirt that Li had given her for her birthday a while back._I have to bring this!_She put it in her suitcase and added in some other essentials.

After a while, she heard a car horn.She ran to the window."Coming!"She ran to her bed and tried to close her suitcase, only to find she couldn't.She sat on it and it still wouldn't close.

Someone knocked on her door.She growled."Come in!"She pushed down on her suitcase.

"Problem packing?"A voice said.Sakura looked up to see Li standing at her door with an amused expression.

"Li!You're…you're here?"

Li smiled."Need help?"He walked forward and Sakura slowly got off the suitcase.

"Well...um…" Sakura blushed._This is so embarrassing!_

__Li rearranged her things a little more and managed to close the suitcase without any problems.He picked it up and turned to Sakura."Ready?"

Sakura blushed some more."Yeah."He nodded and held out his hand.She took it and together they walked out of her room.

They were met by a very unhappy Tori at the front door.Sakura growled, but Li squeezed her hand.He pulled her forward and they bravely walked past Tori, who simply glared at Li, unable to do anything, because of his little "chat" with his dad.

Li put the suitcase in the trunk, then opened the car door, allowing Sakura in.He moved in next to her, ^_^, and Sakura's father started off to the airport.

Once Sakura had said good-bye to her father, Li gave his thanks and they went to their plane.It took off, and Li offered Sakura the window seat.

"Wow!It's so pretty!"Sakura said when they were finally up in the air.

"Not as pretty as you."Li said.Sakura blushed and held Li's hand as they continued over the ocean towards China.

Later, Sakura fell asleep, exhausted from the packing and traveling.Li gazed at her and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek._You're so innocent and naïve. It makes me want to protect you even more.Hopefully nothing but fun awaits us in China, but I have a feeling, more is to come than riding horses._

__Li looked out the window over Sakura's sleeping body.Something was bothering him, and it grew as they neared his homeland.Something was there.And whatever it was, Li would stop it from harming Sakura.

A boy with blue eyes and blond hair bowed before a dark figure."Please."

"Why should I grant you such a wish?I ask one thing, to destroy the cherry blossom and her protector, and you could do neither."

The boy trembled."I need more power.Grant me enough, and I promise you the little wolf will not bother you again.Please Shaulin."

"Brian."Shaulin said."You are my descendant.So I will be lenient this time."Shaulin held out his hand and black energy formed into a sphere.It flew at Brian and enclosed him.He began to glow with a black aura and stood up smiling."You will not escape me Sakura.Not this time.And if you try to stand in my way, Li, I will destroy you.You thought you defeated me, but you were wrong.And you'll find out how wrong soon enough."

Then Brian and Shaulin laughed, and Brain disappeared into the darkness.Destination:China.

A/N:How'd you like that?A little explanation about how Brian came back and some more S+S romance, but just a little.I have more planned for the cherry blossom and her little wolf as soon as they get to Aunt Rena's.If they get there is up to you.Shall I continue?R+R!!! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Love On Horseback:

Part Three

Sakura held her tear necklace (the one Li had given her) close to her as the plane descended on Hong Kong.Something inside her told her that danger lay ahead.She mentioned none of this to Li, but she also knew, she couldn't hide it from him for long.Sakura had a feeling though, he already knew.The plane came down and touched ground with a smooth landing.

Li smiled at Sakura."Ready?"

Sakura nodded and gave a weak smile."Can't wait."

Li bought it and got ready to get off.Sakura stared back out the window._What do I feel?Could he be back?_

_ _

Li and Sakura found their luggage and made their way out gate 16.A man waved to them and Li smiled at seeing his old friend again."Wei!Hi!"

Li pulled Sakura over and met his guardian."Master Li, it's good to se you again."

"You too, Wei.Shall we go?"Li suggested.

Wei nodded and gracefully took Sakura's suitcase from her.She smiled."Arigato Wei."Li and Wei went to the car and while Wei loaded up the luggage, Li took Sakura inside the car.Wei hopped in and they were off.

"Master Li.One thing bothers me.How will Sakura be able to understand your Aunt Rena?She doesn't speak Chinese."Wei said.

Sakura gasped."He's right!Oh no!"

Li waved the worry away."I'm way ahead of you."He took Sakura's hand and stared deep into her eyes.He began to mutter something, then he let go."There.Now you know."He said in Chinese.

"I do?"Sakura responded in Chinese also."Hoe!How'd you do that?!"She said once again in Japanese.

Li laughed."A little spell I learned.Neat huh?"

Sakura smiled."Hai!"

Wei dropped off Sakura and Li at Li's Aunt's house in the country of Hong Kong, and after Li took out their luggage, he left.Li and Sakura walked up to the door and with a deep breath, Li knocked.

The door flew open and a boy, about Li's age with light brown hair, cut short, with amazing hazel eyes, answered the door."And who is this lovely lady?"He took Sakura's hand and kissed it the back of it."I'm Takafumi, nice to meet you."

Li rolled his eyes."Fumi enough."The boy glanced at Li and smiled."Alright.It's good to see you too."

Sakura frowned in total confusion.Li look sideways at her and sighed."Sakura, this is my cousin, Takafumi." Li introduced the boy.

"Please call me Fumi.So you're Sakura?A very pretty name for a very pretty young lady."Fumi smiled and opened the door."Please come in."

Li led Sakura into the house, as Fumi closed the door and followed them in.

"Fumi?Is he here?"A girl called out.

"Yeah!Come down and say hello!"Fumi called back.

Just then, a girl, also about Li's age came down the stairs.She had long blond hair, and violet eyes. (Yes violet!It's my story so I can make up any color I want!).She ran up to Li and gave him a warm hug.

"Oh Li!It's good to see you again!"The girl said.She turned to Sakura."Is this the cherry blossom?"

Li blushed."Sakura, this is my other cousin, Suzanne.Most people call her Suzy."

Sakura smiled and shook Suzy's hand."Nice to meet you."She said in perfect Chinese.Li let out a laugh and Sakura look worriedly at him.

He waved his hand."Don't worry, you said it right.It's just it sounds so normal.I guess the spell worked fine after all." He told in Japanese so his cousin's wouldn't know.Sakura let out a sigh in relief.

"Li, dear!Is that you?!"Another voice called out.A woman in her later years (Okay she was old!) came from the kitchen area."Oh look at you!You've grown so much!Come here and give your Aunt Rena a hug!"

Li sweat dropped, but reluctantly walked over to her and gave her a hug.Sakura smiled.The woman turned to Sakura."And you must be the famous Sakura?You're a pretty as the flower you were named after!"

Sakura blushed."Thank you."

"Suzy, why don't you take Sakura's things up to your room.Li, you can share Fumi's room."Aunt Rena said.

"Okay!"The four said and started up the stairs.

Suzy took Sakura into her room.Sakura looked around."It's very pretty."

Suzy smiled. "Thanks!"She sat on her bed."So…you're the girl Li likes huh?"

Sakura blushed.Suzy smiled.(She does that a lot huh?)"You must be very special to have Li come out of his shell like that.We rarely got to see that side of him when we were little.Now it's natural for him."

Sakura nodded."He's very special.He just needed a friend."

Suzy grinned mischievously."And I think he found that friend.A girl friend maybe?"

Sakura blushed.She went to the window and looked out.She saw a stable, a couple of sheds, a large rink, and a few poles."Does Li really know how to ride?"

Suzy joined Sakura at the window."Sure does.Really well too.See that horse there?"She pointed to a black Arabian that ran around the rink wildly."That's Lightning.The most untamable horse we have.Li's the only one, Lightning will let ride him.He seems to know Li's back."

Sakura nodded and gazed at the horse._They have the same spirit.Wild and free._

_ _

Li put his things down n the corner and glared at Fumi.Fumi smiled."What?I was only being friendly."

"A little too friendly."Li corrected.

Fumi shrugged."Okay, okay.I'll remember from now on. She's Li's girlfriend."

Li blushed and Fumi laughed."What did she do to get to you like that? No one in all of China could get you to notice them, be nice to them, let alone make you blush."

"She didn't have to do anything.She was just herself."Li said, sitting on the bed.

Fumi sat up."And how's that?"

Li looked up at the ceiling."She's kind, always thinks of others first, cheerful, a beautiful.She was nice to me, even after I called her names, when I first met her.She looked past that and found the me that I didn't even know was there."

Fumi whistled."You should know how to pick them" Li threw a pillow at Fumi, knocking him down on the bed.Fumi came up laughing and looked at Li."So what are you going to do with her, while she's here?"

Li sighed."I don't know.I guess I could teach her how to ride."

Fumi snorted, making Li glare."How'd you ever get popular with the girls, with ideas like that?I have a better idea."

Li raised an eyebrow."Yeah?"Fumi leaned in and whispered in Li's ear.Li smiled._That might just work._

_ _

Suzy and Sakura made quick friends and started giggling."So that's when Li fell in the mud and ruined his new clothes!"

"How old was he?"Sakura inquired.

"Three.First time he saw a horse and he got scared stiff."Suzy told her.

"Wow.And I thought there wasn't anything Li was afraid of."

"That's not all.Later on…" A knock was heard at the door."Come in!"

Li slowly opened the door."Sakura?I was wondering.Would you like to go on a picnic with me tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled."I'd love to."

Li smiled back."Great!Talk to you later!"Then he closed the door and footsteps could be heard going down the hallway to Fumi's door.

"She say yes?"Fumi's muffled voice came through the door.

"Yeah!"Li reply happily.

"Great!"

Suzy and Sakura giggled some more at the boys' reaction and talked until Aunt Rena called them down to dinner.

Outside, a shadow watched the girls play in their room._I'm here my love.And soon your protector won't be able to stand in the way.It's only a matter of time before you come to me.Whither you want to or not._


	4. Default Chapter Title

Love On Horseback:

Part Four

For some reason, Sakura woke up bright and early.Suzy was still asleep, and when Sakura went down stairs, no one seemed to be there either.Sakura decided to go outside and have a look around.She had worn brown pants, with a white t-shirt outside, and was a bit cold.Being winter, the weather was chilly.Sakura shivered and wrapped her arms around her."Should've worn a sweater."She said.

She found herself at the stables.She saw horses of all kinds.Arabians, Thoroughbreds, and smaller ponies too.She petted the ponies, who neighed at her touch.Sakura's gaze fell upon a horse at the end of the stable.It reared back and moved restlessly in its stall.Sakura walked over to it and looked at it carefully.It was a black Arabian.It's eyes…a familiar dark amber."You're Lightning aren't you?"She said by instinct.

Lightning reared back again, but Sakura didn't flinch.She bravely stepped up and when the horse came down, it gazed at her.Green eyes met Amber and Sakura brought up her hand and Lightning sniffed it.Slowly, Lightning lowered his head and Sakura petted its head.

"Good boy."She whispered.

"He likes you."A voice said.

Sakura pulled back her hand and turned to see Li coming down towards her.

"You're up early."She said with a smile.Remembering it was morning she shivered in the cold.

"I could say the same to you."He replied.He came up and took off his jacket.He wrapped it around Sakura and pulled her close, keeping her warm.

"Arigato Li."She said sweetly.

Li smiled and looked to Lightning."Long time no see."Lightning used his head and nuzzled Li.Sakura giggled as Lightning's hot breath blew through Li's hair, making it a mess.

"How did you tame him?He doesn't seem all that wild to me."Sakura commented.

Li glanced up at his counterpart."He can be if he wants to.I guess we just met an understanding…

_An eight-year old Li stood in the front of a large black Arabian.The Arabian was roped to the wall and was thrashing wildly.The horse's hooves came down hard, after rearing back, inches from Li's face.Li didn't flinch or react in any way.He gazed at the horse and put on a worried expression._

_"You have sad eyes."He said. _

_The horse stopped in his tracks and gazed at the small boy in front of him._

_"What's your name?"Li asked._

_The horse neighed and shook its head.Li came up and petted its nose."I'll call you Lightning."_

_ _

__"From then on," Li continued."He would only let me ride him."

Sakura smiled. "Wow."She said as she turned to Lightning again and patted his head.

"Now after that trip down memory lane, I'm hungry.Shall we go inside where it's warm and have some breakfast?"Li suggested.

"Sure!"Sakura said and she and Li walked back to the house.

Fumi passed a bowl of food across to Suzy, who took it and served herself."So Li."She said."Where are you going on your picnic?"

Fumi held back a laugh, while Li blushed."It's a surprise."

"Oh."She looked at her cousin and smiled."You taking Lightning?"

Li's head shot up."I was thinking about it."

"What about your guitar?"Fumi said.

Li glared at him, but Sakura's eyes went wide at the news."Li can play the guitar too?"

" 'Too?'What does that mean?"Suzy asked.

"Well, I know he can play the recorder well, but the guitar is something totally different."Sakura replied.

"He's always known how to play it."Fumi said.

"He's just shy."Suzy said.

"Will you be bringing it Li?"Sakura asked.

Li shrugged his shoulder."I might."

Aunt Rena brought in some more refreshments and poured everyone something to drink."So Sakura."She said."What do you think of my nephew Li?"

"Yes do tell."Fumi and Suzy said at the same time.

Sakura blushed and glanced over at Li who had his head in his hands."Um…well…" _What do I say?_"He's very smart, protective, brave…um…kind, cute and very sincere.He always speaks what's in his heart and mind."

By the time Sakura had ended, Li was bright red.Everyone else had their mouths hanging on the floor.

"Are you sure we're talking about our Li?"Fumi joked.

"If you are, he's changed more than we thought."Suzy commented.

"I always knew my Li was a sweet little boy!"Aunt Rena squealed.Everyone sweat dropped.

Sakura cleared her throat."If everyone's done, and it's all right with you, I'll do the dishes."

"No, you're the guest.It's okay.I'll do it."Suzy said.

"It's no problem.It's the least I can do."Sakura picked up her plate and started collecting the dishes.

Fumi reached under the table and pinched Li's arm."Ouch!"Li exclaimed.Fumi glared at him and Li caught the hint."I'll help!"(See Li isn't as air headed as the anime makes him appear to be!)

Sakura nodded and with Li's help, they took all the dishes to the kitchen."So Li.When do you plan to leave for the picnic?"Sakura asked.

Li rinsed a dish and placed it in the dish rack."About noon.It's the prettiest then."

Sakura frowned."What is?"

Li smiled sideways at her."You'll see."

Li took Lightning out of his stall and took him over to the grooming area.He tied him up and started brushing him down.Sakura watched with interest.Li looked at her."Want to help?"

Sakura smiled."Yeah!"

Li handed her a brush and placed a hand over hers."Now, when you groom a horse, you have to go with the flow of the hair, not against it.Like this."Li stroked Lightning's back with the brush, going the same way as the hair naturally grew.

"Okay."Sakura proceeded to help Li groom Lightning.Then they saddled him up, brought their gear, and made ready to leave.Li hooked on the picnic basket and guitar, ^_^, onto the side of Lightning's saddle.

He put one foot into the straddle and pulled himself up.Holding the reins in one hand, he reached down to Sakura.She took his hand, and sat sidesaddle (both legs on one side) behind him on Lightning.She wrapped his arms around Li's waist, bringing a blush to her face.Li squeezed with his thighs and Lightning started to walk towards the picnic spot.

Brian watched from the stables, as the couple started away._So they're going to have a little picnic.I'll just have to make sure to have a little surprise waiting that they will never forget._Then Brian disappeared.

A/N: Sorry!Nothing happened, but I have to go to work now!I promise to have the next part written and posted tonight!Stay toned!


	5. Default Chapter Title

Love On Horseback:

Part Five

Sakura sat behind Li on Lightning's back, her arms wrapped tightly around Li's waist. (Not only because she was afraid of falling off) Li directed Lightning with a pull to the right then went out to the open field.They rode for about twenty minutes, before coming to a fairly large hill, with a single tree growing on the top.Li jumped off and caught Sakura as she too dismounted.He held Lightning's reins and they walked up to the top of the hill.

When they got to the top, Sakura gasped in surprise and awe at the sight.Past the edge of the hill, lay China.The whole countryside, it seemed, could be seen from this peak."It's beautiful."Sakura gazed at the landscape with wonder.

Li tide Lightning's reins around the tree and took of the guitar and the basket.^_^."When I was little…" Li started."I would come here and watched the sun rise and set.See those mountains over there?"Li pointed to the mountains in the East."Early in the morning, the sun breaks through the morning sky and sheds its light over all of China."

Sakura smiled and watched the sun high in the sky, spread out its rays over the villages, cities, and greenery of the land."I've never seen anything like it."

Li offered her a hand and together they sat down.They took out the sandwiches and snacks that Aunt Rena had been so thoughtful to make.They ate, laughed and told stories.Sakura was having so much fun, when something caught her eye.It was Li's guitar, leaning against the tree."Will you play?"She asked.

Li suddenly got nervous."I…um…haven't really played in a while…and um…"

"Please?"Sakura gave him the biggest puppy eyes she could muster.

Li closed his eyes, but her stare seemed to penetrate all his defenses."All right."Sakura giggled and jumped for joy as Li got his guitar and took it out of its case.

He put his left hand on the neck, and his right came around to the front of it.Sakura got closer, eager to listen.Li played his hands experimentally over the strings, tuning it and finally taking a deep breath.

Soon he played a tune that began very serene and calm.Sakura closed her eyes and let the melody wash over her and enter her soul.Soon she heard Li's voice.This made Sakura's eyes shoot open and her mouth fall to the floor._Li can sing?_

Li:

Tonight it's very clear

Cause we're both lyin' here

There's so many things

I want to say

I will always love you

I would never leave you alone

Sometimes I just forget

Say things I might regret

It breaks my heart to see

You cryin'

I don't want to loose you

I could never make it alone

I am a man

Who would fight for your honor

I'll be the hero you're dreaming of

We'll live forever

Knowin' together that we

Did it all for the glory of love

Sakura recognized the song and started the next verse…

Sakura:

You keep me standing tall

You help me through it all

I'm always strong

When you're beside me

I have always believed in you

I could never make it alone

Li:

I am a man

Who would fight for your honor

I'll be the hero you've been dreamin' of

We'll live forever

Knowin' together that we

Did it all for the glory of love

Sakura:

It's like a knight in shining armor

From a long time ago

Just in time I will save the day

Take you to my castle far away

Li:

I am a man

Who will fight for your honor

I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of

We're gonna live forever

Knowin' together that we

Did it all for the glory of love

We'll live forever

Knowing together

That we did it all for the glory of love

Li: We did it all for love

Sakura: We did it all for love

Li/Sakura: We did it all for love

Li ended the song and faded out with the music.All was silent until a voice sighed."That was beautiful.Too bad it's the last time you'll ever see each other!"Sakura and Li shot to their feet and turned to see Brian standing on a branch in the tree.

"You!"Sakura screamed.

Li jumped protectively in front of Sakura."What are you doing back here!?"Li demanded.

Brian sneered at his nemeses."I'm here to take what is rightfully mine!"

Li grabbed Sakura and pulled Lightning's reins free.Jumping on Lightning, Li pulled Sakura in front of him.Holding her with one hand, tightly, and the reins in the other, Li kicked Lightning hard and Lightning started out in a fast gallop down the hill, back the way they came.

Sakura clenched on to Li for dear life and Lightning sped down back towards the house.Brian attacked with fireballs at the speeding couple.Explosions went off on either side of the escapees.One hit really close to Lightning, making him rear back.

Sakura screamed, but Li wouldn't let her fall.He held onto her and brought Lightning down.They started back at the fast gallop, and soon came to the ranch.

Suzy and Fumi ran to meet them, being alarmed by the explosions."Are you okay?!"

Li jumped off Lightning and brought Sakura down.She was literally shaking with fear.Suzy ran up to her and caught her as Sakura's legs collapsed under her.Sakura cried onto Suzy's shoulder.Suzy looked worriedly up at Li.

"What happened?"Fumi said.

"An old enemy of ours has come back from the dead.We don't know how, but he's after Sakura."Li explained and looked down at Sakura.

He bent down on one knee and pulled her away from Suzy and into a hug."Shhh.Don't worry.I won't let him get you."

Sakura's head came up, her eyes wet with tears that continued to flow nonstop."He's…he's back.And he's after me."She started shaking again.

Li held her tighter and rocked her back and forth.He turned to the hill in the distance, and narrowed his eyes._Brian, I will kill you a hundred times fold for causing Sakura so much pain.This I promise you._

A/N: Like the song?Want to see a music video?Go to Cool Fire Bird's homepage.She's got it there. (That's where I got the song)It's a really sweet collection of clips put together to fit the song, "Glory of Love. "Made for real player, but very much worth it.Her site is: [http://members.nbc.com/CoolFB/cherrybl.htm][1] .Check it out!She's got lots of other videos too! ^_^

   [1]: http://members.nbc.com/CoolFB/cherrybl.htm



	6. Default Chapter Title

Love On Horseback:

Part Six

The four youths sat in Fumi's room.They were all very disturbed by the recent turn of events.Though sakura and Li were in China, not Japan, and he was supposed to be dead, somehow Brian had tracked them down and made an appearance.Li and Sakura had made a dashing escape on Lightning, though barely escaped out of their alive.Sakura had not taken it well.She had not spoken much since finding out about Brian's return.

Li didn't know what to do.It was hard enough to destroy him the first time.How would Li defeat him this time?How had he come back?These questions filed Li's mind, for the love of Kami-sama he couldn't find the answers!And it outraged him about what it was doing to Sakura.Brian scared her so much, Li hated to see her like that.He tried to comfort her, but she was unreachable.Li wanted to have just one minute with Brian where he would kick his rear all the way back to America, where he came from.

For now all Li could do was let Sakura know he was there for her.

Suzy turned to Li."What are we going to do about this Brian guy?WE can't let him get to Sakura."

Sakura flinched at the mention of Brian's name.

Li glared."I won't let him."He said firmly.

Fumi thought for a moment."He's got to have a weakness of some kind."

Suzy nodded."We just have to find it and exploit it."

"No."

Everyone gasped and turned to Sakura."What?"Li asked.

"I don't want Fumi or Suzy involved in this.He's only after me.This is my problem."

"Think again!"Suzy said.

Fumi nodded his agreement."You're one of us now.Your problems are our problems."

Sakura put on a worried expression and looked out the window._He's out there.Calling me.I can sense it._

_Sakura…come to me…we were meant to be…_

__Sakura shook her head.Li glanced at her."You okay?"

Sakura looked down at the ground."I'm gonna go rest."

"Want me to come with you?"Li asked, then blushed at how what he just said sounded.Fumi and Suzy suppressed a giggle.

Sakura gave a weak smile."I'll be fine."Then she walked out of the room.

Li sighed and turned to his cousins."I hate to see her like this."

Suzy thought for a moment."Why not try to get her mind off of it?"

Li frowned."How?"

Fumi smiled mischievously."Why not teach her how to ride?"

Suzy caught on."A private lesson?"

Li blushed."I could do that.With which horse?"

"How 'bout Shelly?"Suzy suggested.Shelly was a white Arabian.Lately Lightning seemed to be getting along rather well with Shelly.Besides, Shelly's white coat would compliment Lightning's black one.

Li smiled."Alright."

Sakura layed down on the bed, and soon fell asleep.Though she appeared to be in a peaceful slumber, her dreams were plagued by nightmares.

Sakura looked around but found herself totally surrounded by darkness.

"I'm coming for you."A horrifying familiar voice said.

Sakura jumped."Where are you!?" She demanded."Come out, Brian!"

"You will be mine."

Sakura shied back.

"I'm coming for you."

Now Sakura started running away.

"You're MINE!"

Sakura screamed.

Li, Fumi and Suzy were still talking in the room when they heard someone scream.Li knew…"Sakura!"He immediately got up and ran to Suzy's room where Sakura sat up in bed, drenched in sweat."Are you alright!?"He ran to her and wrapped her in a hug.She immediately cried into his shoulder, not being able to speak about her nightmare.

Li looked worriedly up to his cousins for advice.Suzy nudged her head out side.Li nodded.He stroked Sakura's hair until she calmed down."Shhh.It's all right.I'm here now."He told her."Hey…I got an idea."He said brightly, despite the gloomy mood."Want to learn to ride a horse?"

Sakura looked up, her eyes wet with tears."Really?"She said softly between sniffles.

Li smiled softly."Sure."He used his sweater and whipped her tears away."You even get to use your own horse."He laughed lightly and Sakura did too.

Unknown to any of them present in the room, Brian smiled at a job well done."She may not know it, but now I'm linked with her.I'm lucky I was able to make the connection in her dream, before she woke up.You're very strong, Sakura, but you will come to me."Brian smiled and made ready his plan.Yes, Sakura would come to him and it would be soon.

Li jumped behind Sakura on Lightning, making her blush."I thought you said I'd get my own horse."Sakura teased.

Li shrugged."Fumi and Suzy went to go get Shelly ready.Until, we'll have to share."

"No objections here."Sakura said with a smile.

Li smiled back._I'm glad to see that smile on your beautiful face again._"How 'bout I teach you the basics now?"

Sakura nodded."Okay.What do I do first?"

"Take your hands and get the reins."Li instructed her.

Sakura grabbed the ropes that hung around Lightning's neck.Liu's hands came around and went over Sakura's.Sakura blushed at how close she was to Li.Li fought against his own blush and tried to focus on the lesson.

"If you pull the reins to one side, he'll move that way.Watch."Li lightly tugged the reins to the right and Lightning turned to that direction.

"Cool!"Sakura exclaimed.

Li smiled and moved his hands to his waist."Now to start moving squeeze your thighs around his girth."

Sakura did as told and Lightning started into a leisurely walk."Try moving him in different directions."Li suggested.

Sakura pulled to the left and Lightning turned to the left.She moved all around the rink.She got excited and slightly jumped."Great!This is fun!"She accidentally squeezed her thighs again, and Lightning increased speed to a trot.

Li tightened his hold on Sakura, while she bounced around uncontrollably.

"Move with the horse!Hold yourself up and stay there before coming down again!"Li shouted to her.

Sakura did like Li said and soon her bouncing got more controlled."How do I stop!?"

Li smiled._Should I tell her?_Li couldn't put Sakura through that."Pull back on both reins at the same time."

Sakura pulled back, kinda hard, and Lightning stopped immediately.Sakura still had momentum and would've flown right over the top if Li hadn't held her back.

Fumi and Suzy came out with Shelly and Suzy sighed at the kawaii couple."Don't they make a perfect match!?"She squealed. 

Fumi cringed and covered his ears."If I say yes, will you stop that noise?"

Suzy punched him playfully in the arm."Baka!"She took Shelly's reins from him and entered the rink.

"Ready for your own horse?"She called out to Sakura.Sakura nodded.Li dismounted and helped Sakura down.

"She knows the basics.She'll do fine."Li said, making Sakura blush.

Fumi came up and lightly elbowed Li in the ribs."Did you have fun?"

Li smiled and whipped out his leg to trip Fumi.Fumi would've fallen in the dirt, but Li caught his hand.Fumi stopped an inch from the ground."All that and more."Li said.He then pulled Fumi to his feet and walked over to Sakura."Need help?"

Sakura smiled and mounted the horse on her own."No thank you."

Li opened his mouth in shock."You're a fast learner."

She winked at him."Always have been."Then she started Shelly to a walk and went around the rink.

Fumi walked over to Li and smirked."You gonna let her show you up like that?"

Li smirked back."Do I need to knock you down again?"Then he grabbed Lightning's reins, mounted him, and trotted after Sakura

They rode together in and out of the rink.Pretty soon though, Shelly was getting tired, Li noticed this."Why don't we call it a day?"

Sakura nodded."Fine with me?"She smiled sideways at Li."What do we do?"  
Li shrugged and looked down at Lightning."Well, Shelly can be put away right now.You can just go over to the stables and Suzy and Fumi will help you.Lightning on the other hand needs to cool down first.I'll take him around one more time, then meet you back at the stables, okay?"

Sakura nodded and turned Shelly towards the house."See you there!"

Li smiled at her disappearing figure."She's so beautiful."Then Lightning neighed impatiently."Alright, I get it!"Li started Lightning away from the house, on his cool down.

A ways away, Brian watched all this in amusement._You should've left her alone, little wolf.Now she s mine.With that magical link I made with her, she'll be fully under my control very soon._


	7. Default Chapter Title

Love On Horseback:

Part Seven

Fumi helped Sakura off Shelly and together, with Suzy, entered the stables.

"So how'd your first lesson go?"Suzy asked.

"It was great!I learned a lot!"Sakura said enthusiastically.

"You sure gave Shelly a good work out."Fumi commented.They walked back to Shelly's stall and started to wash her down.Suzy got a hold of the hose and whispered something to Sakura.The girls giggled and aimed the hose at Fumi."Hey!"He shouted in protest.The girls laughed some more and turned off the water, leaving a thoroughly drenched Fumi glaring at them."I will get you back for that!"

Suzy winked."Can't wait."

Brian watched from afar as the three entered the stables.He smiled.Sakura didn't even know that she was now linked to him.During that dream with her, Brian had made a magical, and physical link with Sakura.She had been strong and woken up, but he still reached his objective.With Sakura under his control, she would be his soon.And there was nothing that little wolf could do about it.Li had better stay out of his way…or else.Brian smiled._I think I'm going to have a little fun with the brat before I take his most treasured possession away from him._Then Brian disappeared.

Li rode Lightning over a hill.He sighed.Something was bothering him, but what was it?The sun set beneath the western mountains.It was a beautiful sight.He just wished Sakura were here to see it.But she was safer with his cousins.They would protect her.

Just then, Lightning started to pace nervously.Li patted his neck."You sensing something?"

_"You left her alone, little wolf.Now she will be mine."_

__Lightning reared back and Li was thrown from the saddle, landing hard on the ground.

_"She's vulnerable, and open for the taking._Brian's voice called out.

Pure horror crossed Li's face."No!Sakura!!"Li shot up and grabbed Lightning's reins.He threw his leg over and jumped on.He kicked Lightning and started in a fast trot back towards the house.

Suzy continued to laugh at Fumi's misfortune until she noticed Fumi's frown.She followed his line of sight and looked over at Sakura."Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes were glazed over, completely green in color.She didn't respond to Suzy's call, she simply continued to stare straight ahead.

"Sakura?Are you alright?"Suzy said again.Behind her, she heard Fumi unsheathe his sword.She whirled around."You sense something?"

He nodded and scanned the room.Suzy started to sense it too and brought out her staff.It was a bit taller than she was, and made of strong Redwood.

Fumi held his sword in front of him, trying to pinpoint the source of the magic he felt.His sword, similar to Li's in design, was blue-studded, not green, and was encased in a silverfish metal.

Fumi gasped and tensed up as a boy, Brian, materialized in front of him.Suzy moved in front of Sakura, staff in both hands.

Brian smirked."I've some here to collect my prize.I suggest you get out of my way before you get hurt."He warned.

Fumi narrowed his eyes."The only one who's going to get hurt is you, if you don't leave.Now."He countered.Suzy nodded her agreement.

Brian threw back his head and laughed."I doubt you will be strong enough to stop me."He unsheathed his sword and waved his fingers, taunting Fumi to come forth.

Fumi let out a growl and charged at Brian.He brought his sword down hard on Brian, but Brian met it with his own.Steel hit steel and both bots pushed their weapons hard against each other.

Brian pulled off a dirty move.Releasing one hand from his sword, he rammed his elbow into Fumi's chest, driving him back.He pulled his sword back and thrust it forwards.Fumi's eyes went wide and he dodged the attack, causing it to hit the stable wall.It got stuck in the wood.

"Fumi!Be careful!"Suzy yelled.

With Brian's sword stuck in wood, Fumi took this opportunity and attempted to slice Brian from behind.Brian saw the attack coming and back flipped behind Fumi.Brian's leg came up and made contact with Fumi's back, slamming him into the wall.He slumped to the floor, dazed.

"Fumi!"Suzy growled."Why you!"She ran forward and hit Brian in the stomach with her staff.Brian doubled over in pain.Suzy followed up with a knee to his head.There was a distinctive crack heard, as Brian's jaw was hit shut, and he fell to the floor.Suzy took this opportunity to run to Fumi's side.

Brian sneered at the fleeing girl and lashed out with his hand.Blue lightning came out and flew at Suzy.It struck her in the back and she cried out in pain.She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Suzy!"Fumi cried, but was unable to do anything.He slowly crawled over to her and glared at Brian/

Brian removed his sword from the wood and walked over to Sakura."It's been fun, but I have an arrangement to attend to."

"Not so fast!"Someone said.

At the end of the stables, stood Li, sword at hand.

Brian smiled at his nemeses."So, the little wolf decided to come to the party after all."

Li narrowed his dark amber eyes."Let her go."

Brian laughed and waved."I believe I'll be going now."He and Sakura started to fade away.

"No!"Li exclaimed and charged forward.He went right through where they were, but now they were gone."Sakura!"Li cried out to thin air.He fell to his knees."I'm sorry."He whispered.Someone groaned and Li's head shot up.

Suzy was just coming to and looked around."Where…where did they go?"

Fumi closed his eyes in shame."He's got her."

Suzy clenched her teeth and slowly stood up, Fumi handed her staff to her and she leaned heavily on it."We…we have to…find her."She managed through gasps of air.

Fumi shook his head."You are in no condition to be going anywhere."

Li got up and moved over to his cousins."This isn't your fight."He put his sword away and started out of the stables.

"Where are you going?"Fumi asked.

Without turned Li replied."I'm going to go get her back."His voice was full of determination.

Suzy snorted as she limped over to him, Fumi by her side."You don't even know where she is."

Li turned to her."I can always find her.I will always be able to sense her."

Fumi crossed his arms in disbelief."Okay.Where is she?"

Li closed his eyes and opened his senses.He filled his mind with images of Sakura.He light auburn hair, her dazzling green eyes, that cheerful smile.He smiled at the memories.

Then, he felt her.To the west, near the mountains.No, _in_ the mountains.But that would mean…Li's eyes opened."She's in Dead Man's Cavern."He said.

Suzy's eyes went wide."De…Dead Man's Cavern?"She whimpered.

Fumi frowned."That cave in the mountains we use to go to and tell ghost storied to?The one with all the passages, where one could easily get lost of they didn't know where they were going.Why would he take her there?"

"Think about it.Even if I can sense her, there are a million ways to get lost in there.Probably why our parents never wanted us to venture out there."Li smirked.

"I still don't like going out there."Suzy used one hand and rubbed her arms.

Fumi laughed."You still think ghosts are there?Ready to take your soul if you get lost?Those are just stories grandpa used to tell us to try and scare us."

Li shook a finger at Fumi."Don't tease her now.Sakura has the same fear.She can't stand ghosts.Another reason why he took her there.She'd be too afraid to run away, by fear of getting lost."

Fumi nodded."Then he would be able to hold her with little resistance."

Li clenched his hands into tight fists."He's not going to hold her for long."He turned and went out of the cave.

"Wait!"Fumi said.Li stopped and turned.

"We're going with you!"Suzy cried.

Li shook his head."I don't want to endanger you too we well…"

"Too bad!We're coming."Suzy said determinately.She then walked past Li, off towards Dead Man's Cavern.

Li sighed in defeat and Fumi placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder."She's got the magic and the skills…"

"…And the stubborn attitude!"Both Fumi and Li said.Then they laughed and followed Suzy towards where Brian held Sakura.Whatever the cost, Li swore he would make Brian pay.

A/N:So how was that?Suzy and Fumi able to fight?They are from the Li Clan, ne?Most have powers.Except Meilin of course.You've seen their skills, soon you'll see their magic.And I promise you…Brian will get what's coming to him.And I'm sure you'll love it!

Another note and the biggest of them all…MY NEW WEBSITE IS UP AND RUNNING!!!!Ii has all my Fanfics and Fanpoetry.Also it has my fanart!That's right!I bought a scanner and now all my drawings are open to the public!The design is simple, cause I'm just learning how to do this.Here's the address.[http://www.geocities.com/digidynasty/][1]Hope you like it!E-mail me and tell me what you think!

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/digidynasty/



	8. Default Chapter Title

Love On Horseback:

Part Eight

Suzy and Fumi had convinced Li that taking the horses was a better idea than walking.So Li took Lightning and Suzy rode with Fumi on Shelly.Li took the lead and they started towards Dead Man's Cavern.

Fumi moved up besides Li and turn to him."Don't you think we're going a bit fast?"

"No."Li replied coldly.

Suzy looked over at him.He had his gaze straight ahead, yet he didn't seem to be "looking" that direction.True he had changed, since Suzy last saw him.He wasn't the little eight-year old boy he once was.But she still knew what he was thinking.His creased eyebrows and the determination in his eyes revealed everything."We're going to get her back." 

Li's eyes widened and he looked over at his cousin."What?"He asked in disbelief.

She smiled."I know what you're thinking.We'll pull her out of there.We weren't trained for nothing."

Li smiled back, a rarity in his case."Thank you.It's just…you don't know who you're dealing with.Brian…is very powerful.He's…" _Should I tell them?_"He's our cousin."

Fumi gasped and Suzy almost fell off of Shelly in surprise."Him!?"She exclaimed."No way!"

Li nodded solemnly."It's true.Kero told us so."

Fumi's eyes went wide."Keroberus?The guardian beast of the seal?The beast with the golden eyes…"

"…Is a stuff animal."Li finished.Inwardly he smiled, remembering his own words at seeing the little yellow lion-bear with wings."He's annoying at times…most times…but I believe him."_But I would never admit it to him._

"So does Sakura have anything to do with him?"Suzy asked.

Li nodded."She's a cardcaptor."

Fumi smirked."No wonder you like her…you always did like the fighting type…"

Li glared at Fumi, making him stop mid-sentence.

Suzy looked straight ahead.The mouth of the cavern was now visible."We're almost there!"Suzy exclaimed, breaking the staring match Fumi and Li were having.

The cave's entrance was large and foreboding._I hate this cave._Suzy thought.

Li and Fumi stopped at the entrance and dismounted.They tied the horses to a nearby tree (Convenient huh?)Li took out his sword, while Fumi helped Suzy down."I would understand if you want to stay here."Li said.

Fumi unsheathed his sword and Suzy took out her staff.Li sighed."Guess I have your answer.Okay ready?"

They nodded and Li started into the cave.Fumi quickly followed, while Suzy took one breath, gathering up her courage, before following Fumi into the cavern.

Brian smiled as he sensed the three would-be rescuers enter his domain."They came quicker than I expected them to.He turned in his stone throne."Shall we go greet our guests?"He asked the other person.

Sakura, still in a trance-like state, made no reaction at all to Brian's question.Brian smiled._This is going to be fun._He got up and held out his hand."Let's go, sweetheart."

Sakura stood up, and moved more like a robot, and walked over to Brian.Her hand came up and she placed it in his.He smiled and led them to where the confrontation was to occur.

Li continued to follow his sense of Sakura to a larger section of the cavern.Suzy clutched her staff closer to her and flicked her eyes back and forth for any sight of Brian…or ghosts.Fumi waved his sword back and forth; it's shine casting a faint glow against the cavern's walls.

Li opened his senses further trying to pinpoint his precious Sakura.

"Ahhh!!!"A scream was heard.

Li's heart stopped._I know that scream._"Sakura!"He called out and ran towards the sound.

"Li!Wait!"Suzy cried, running after him, Fumi right behind her.

The three ran until they hit a dead end."Where is she?!"Li said in frustration.

"She's where she should be..." The three looked up and saw Brian atop one of the boulders.He smiled."…With me."

Li narrowed his eyes."Where is she?!"He demanded, holding out his sword in front of him.

"You really want to know?"

Suzy snorted."No we just felt like coming into a deep, dark cave, which for all we know could be haunted by ghosts, for no good reason!"

Fumi and Li glared at her for her sarcasm.She crossed her arms."Well, it could be haunted."

Brian shook his head."You guys are a joke!You little wolf, don't even deserve Sakura!She deserves someone better!And now she has me!" Brian looked behind."Come here my love."

Sakura appeared behind Brian and walked to his side.She was dressed in a beautiful silk dress.It was a light pink and clung to her body, showing her form.Brian held her hand and smiled at Li."See?"

"Sakura!"Li called out frantically.No response."What have you done to her!?" 

"I simply showed her the truth.That she loves me."

"She'd never love a creep like you!"Suzy said.

"O, contraire, mon ami.She does love me."He turns to Sakura."Don't you?"

She nodded."I do."

Li felt his insides break apart, his legs no longer to hold him up, he fell to his knees."No."He whispered."Sakura."

Brian smiled."Show me how much you love me."Sakura wrapped her arms around Brain's neck and kissed him on the lips. 

Li cried out,"Sakura!!!!"The end of his cry was washed out by Brian's laughter.

"Tah tah for now."And with that, Brian turned and left, still holding Sakura's hand.

Li growled and was ready to charge after them, when Suzy gasped.Li whirled around and followed her line of sight.Two large boulders fell at the open side of the cavern.Then Li looked up and saw a shimmering barrier at the top."He's cut off the air!"He deduced.

Fumi's eyes went wide."We'll die without air before long!"

Li brought his sword before him."Let's break the barrier!"His sword began to glow."Force know my plight! Release the light!Lightning!" His attack struck the barrier, but didn't break it.He turned to Fumi."Let's do this together."

Fumi nodded and both boys said."Force know my plight!Release the light!Lightning!"Both attacks struck the same spot, with little result.

Suzy tightened her hold on her staff."I always hated this cave!"

A distinctive hissing sound was heard.Li's eyes widened, and Fumi came to the same conclusion."He didn't seal us to cut off the air!"

Li narrowed his eyes."He did it to gas us."

Suzy and Fumi started coughing.The greenish mist soon filled the room.Li fought against his own coughs, but soon succumbed to the gas.Fumi and Suzy fell behind him, and Li was forced to his knees.

"Sakura."He whispered before he too was driven to unconsciousness. 

Brian smirked, as the three forms lay unmoving in the cavern.He used his magic and had them moved to a holding cell._That was almost too easy._He thought._Torturing them is going to be so much fun.That Li is going to get what's coming to him._

__Brian turned to Sakura, who was now still seated in the throne next to him."Kiss me."He said.She did as told as turned to kiss him.He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her._This is the way it should be.The way it was meant to be._Brian loved every moment of it, but soon had to stop.

"I have to go greet our guests.Care to come with me?"Sakura nodded her head."So be it.Let's go."He took her hand and led her down to the dungeons.

A/N: I know I said, Brian would get his, but I ran this chapter a little long, so go to part nine, he should get what's coming to him then.[http://www.geocities.com/digidynasty/][1] I updated it today!More fanart!Dedicated to Cool Fire Bird!

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/digidynasty/



	9. Default Chapter Title

Love On Horseback:

Part Nine

Li slowly opened his eyes.He groaned as he sat up.He saw Suzy and Fumi besides him.He crawled over to them.He shook Fumi."Hey.Wake up."

Fumi opened his eyes and Li helped him up.Li stood up and took a look around while Fumi got Suzy awake.They seemed to be in the cavern still, but in a different place.There were bars blocking off the exit, and a magic barrier over every other opening.Li touched the side, and got a shock."Ow!"He exclaimed.

Suzy shook her head to clear it and walked over to Li."He took our weapons as well."

Li nodded, already noticing that."We're trapped.This is some kind of holding cell he made."

"That is correct."Li whirled around to see Brian standing with Sakura on the other side of the bars."One made just for you and your companions."

Li growled and ran to the bars.He tried to hit Brian through the bars, but Brian dodged."Touchy, touchy.Now you wouldn't want to make me angry would you?I have so many plans for you."Brain taunted.

"Let us out of here!"Suzy demanded.

"Not a chance!"Brian told her.He looks Li right in the eye.Blue met Amber and daggers were glared at each other."You had your chance to have her.Now she's mine.And there's nothing you can do about it."

Li placed both hands on the bars."I swear I will make you pay."

"I'd like to see you try."Brian squeezed Sakura's hand."Who do you love again?"

"I love you, Brain, and only you."She responded.

"Sakura!Listen to me!You have to break free!You have to be strong!I love you!And you live me you even…ahh!"Li's sentence was broken off by a lightning strike from Brain.It threw Li all the way back to the end of the cell.Suzy and Fumi caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Don't try to get through to her.She can't hear you.You'll never get her back."Brian laughed and left the cell.

Li felt tears fall from his eyes."Sakura."He said."I'm so sorry."

"That's it?!You're going to give up!?"Fumi said.

"You're part of the Li Clan!You better start acting like it!"Suzy told him."We never give up!We'll find a way out!I won't let you give up your true love because you didn't think you could do it!"

Li looked up in shock."But…"

"No buts!We're getting out of here!"Suzy stood up."Now!"

Fumi's eyes went wide."Don't even think about it!It drains your power and…"

"I don't care!I can't stand to be here anymore!"She replied.

Li frowned."What are you talking about?"

Fumi sighed."While we were studying magic, we came across this attack, but it's really draining.We were told not to ever use it."

"Well, I don't think ours teachers ever though of this scenario."She retorted."I'm doing it." She closed her eyes and chanted the forbidden words.There was an explosion, and Li covered his eyes, along with Fumi.

When they opened them again, the bars were gone.Along with all the remaining rocks around them.Suzy staggered a little bit before falling to her knees.Fumi left Li's side and ran to his sister."You shouldn't have."

"Don't worry."She gave him a weak smile."I'll be okay."

Fumi placed a hand on her chest and his hand started to glow.The glow went from him to her."There.I gave you some of my energy.It should last you."

She smiled."Arigato."

He shrugged."What's an oniichan for?"He smirked and helped her up."Now, lets go get your girlfriend."

Instead of glaring, Li nodded and led them out of the cell, off to rescue Sakura.

Brian heard the explosion and opened his mouth in shock."How could they have broken through the barrier?"He grabbed Sakura's hand."It's time we get going."

He took her and started out of the "throne room", only to be stopped by Li standing in the doorway.He smirked."Going somewhere?"

Brian sneered at Li."As a matter of fact I am.Right through you!"

Li shook his head and waved his sword in front of him."I don't think so."

"Oh really?And who's going to stop me?"Brian's question was answer by an attack from behind.

"Force know my plight!Release the light!Lightning!"Fumi's attack hit Brian in the back, making him cry out in pain.He fell to his knees.

"Now!"Li called out. 

Suzy came forth and delivered a nasty blow to the back of Brian's head with her staff. He fell to the floor and was out like a light.Without Brian awake to control Sakura, she too started to fall.Li ran up and caught her."Sakura!Wake up."He pleaded.No response.It was almost like she was in a coma.

Fumi came up."Come on.Let's get Brain tied up."

Li nodded and picked up Sakura."Lets go."

Suzy looked at her staff, then Brian."I should've hit him harder.The jerk."

Fumi smirked."Don't worry, you'll get your chance."

"After me."Li said coldly as he left the room.

Brian opened his eyes and found he was chained to the wall.He saw Li standing in front of him, arms crossed."So you didn't have the guts to kill me when you had the chance, ne?"

L growled and punched Brian in the stomach."You don't deserve to live."

Brain coughed and tried to catch his breath."Then why keep me alive?"

Li glared at him."I'm only keeping you alive, so you can tell me how to awaken Sakura."

Brian smirked. "Don't think I'm going to tell you."Li brought up his leg and kicked Brian in the side.

"If you won't…" Li chopped him on the shoulder."…Help me…" Punch."…I…" Kick."…Don't have any…" Double punch."…Reason to keep…" Two more kicks."…Alive."Li finished with a nice roundhouse to the face.By the time he was finished with his one sentence, Brain was bruised up and bloody from head to toe.

Brian lightly laughed."You kill me…and you'll kill her."

Li's eyes went wide and he pulled Brian by the collar."What do you mean?" 

Brian met Li's glare with his own."We're linked.My pulse stops…" He smiled."So does hers.

Li dropped him and elbowed him in the chin.Brian's jaw was slammed shut, and another crack was heard.(Breaking the jaw again, after getting hit with Suzy's hit in part seven)"Break the link."

"Not a chance."

"Break it now!"Li demanded.

"Li!"Li turned to see Fumi."That's enough."

Li turned to Brian."I said!"Fumi said.Li turned back to Fumi."That's enough."Fumi repeated.

Li growled and stormed out of the room.Brian smiled, as Fumi closed the cell door.

"Why did you stop me!?"Li demanded.

"If I had left you one minute longer, Brain would be dead."Fumi replied.

Li snorted."Not much of a lose there."He looked at the far end of the room, and saw Suzy asleep, next to Sakura.

Fumi placed a hand on Li's shoulder."Come on.Lets get some sleep."

Li reluctantly nodded and went over to sleep next to Sakura.Fumi also laid down and soon they were all asleep.

Brian stayed awake and smiled."Now that everyone's asleep.I can get out of here."He closed his eyes._Sakura._

In the other room, Sakura's eyes opened. 

_Sakura.Come to me.Get me out._

Sakura got up, took the keys quietly from Fumi and walked to the cell.

Brian smiled as Sakura appeared at the door."Come on."

Sakura came forward, undid the lock on the door, and unlocked the chains holing Brian against the wall."Thank you."

Sakura made no move, so Brian simply took her hand and made his way out.

He walked down the hallway, and out to the rest of the cavern.

He cursed."They've taken me to another part of the cavern!I don't know where the exit is!"

"I do."A voice from behind them said.

Brian whirled around and was face to face with Li.Suzy and Fumi appeared by his side."So, you are not as dense as you seem?"

"Far from it."Li retorted."Seems like you're a little lost, ne?"

Brian sneered and started running in the opposite direction.Li turned to his cousins."Fumi take the left, Suzy the right."He started running towards Brian.He wasn't going to get away that easily.Not if Li had anything to say about it.

[http://www.geocities.com/digidynasty/][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/digidynasty/



	10. Default Chapter Title

Love On Horseback:

Part Ten

Brian ran through the passageways, never looking back.He held on tightly to Sakura's hand, who automatically ran after him.Brian hated the fact that he had to run away.That Li had been smarted than he thought, and now Brian was forced to flee in an attempt to keep Sakura.She was still in the trance like state, still magically linked to brain.But now Li was after them, threatening to find a way to break that link.

Brian continued to run deeper into the cavern, now completely lost, and unable to find his way out again.He ran through another passageway, rounded a corner, and came face to face with…

Li ran as fast as his legs would carry him.He could sense Sakura, though was unable to communicate to her.She was cut off from him. He followed them until they came to a part of the cavern that seemed somehow familiar.

_A young Li ran through the cavern away from his cousins.He laughed and giggled as his cousins playfully chased him through the passageways.He turned his head, while running, to see how far ahead he had gotten.He saw his cousins a few yards back.He screamed playfully and looked straight again.He increased his speed, but found the walkway abruptly stopped.He gasped when he saw a large ravine with stalagmites cluttering the bottom.He tried to stop, but didn't have enough time.He started to fall over the side."Ahhh!!"_

_"Li!"A young Fumi called out and ran to the end of the ravine.He saw Li fall over the edge.He brought out his sword."Now!Element!Wind!"A gust of wind filled the cavern and wrapped around Li, ceasing his descent.Fumi strained his power to try and bring him up._

_"Li!"Suzy cried, finally catching up.She brought out her staff."Now!Element!Water!"_

_Water came out of nowhere and a geyser formed under Li, pushing his bubble of wind back up to the top of the ravine, where he reached solid ground again._

_All three collapsed and caught their breath. _

_"I…never…want to do that…again."Li panted._

_"Let's mark it, so we know where we're going and…" Fumi suggested._

_"And not fall down again neither!"Suzy said._

_All agreed and placed a wooden sigh on the wall marking, "Lost Souls Ravine"._

_ _

__Back to the present, Li stopped and turned his head to see the same sign, he and his cousins had placed there all those years ago.Li smiled.Brian had hit a dead end.

_You're mine!_Li thought and resumed chasing Brian again.

Brian ran, but stopped cold when he saw the ground dropped several meters.He growled._I'll have to go back the other way!_He turned around, still holding Sakura's hand, when he saw Li appear at the only exit out of the chamber.

"You've run out places to hide, Brian."Li said coldly."Now, let Sakura go."

Brian sneered."You want her!?"He shoved Sakura to the side; she fell against the cold hard rock floor.Brian unsheathed his sword."Come and get her!"

Li growled and charged in.Brian laughed and charged in as well.Sparks flew as the two swords met.The sound of steel versus steel echoed throughout the chamber.

Li gritted his teeth and pushed will all his strength against Brian's. His eyes flicked to Sakura, lying on the floor where Brian threw her, eyes still glazed and unresponsive.

"Sakura!Listen to me!Ah!!"Brian elbowed him in the chin, slamming it shut.Blood dripped from his lip, where his teeth had cut it.He stumbled back and glared at Brian.

Brian smiled."Hurts don't it?"

Li whipped the blood away angrily."Only a low life like you would trap an innocent girl in a maze of darkness, just so you could have her!"Li countered."You may have her body," Li smiled and pointed to his chest."But I hold her heart."

Brian growled and charged at Li.Li parried the blow and blocked with his own sword."Her soul will never be tamed!"Li shouted and blocked another wild attack."Her spirit will never belong to anyone!"

Brian got madder and attacked more wildly, Li easily blocking the sloppy blows.

"You don't have anything!And you will never have her!"Li blocked another blow and kicked Brian in the chest.

Brian stumbled back and Li took this opportunity to hit the sword out of Brian's hand.It went flying and hit the cavern wall.

"You wouldn't cut down an unarmed foe, now would you."Brian stated.

Li put down his sword."You're right, I wouldn't.He brought up his hand instead."Force know my plight, release the light!"

Brian charged in, in an attempt in stop him.LI narrowed his eyes, "Lightning!"Lightning struck brain and he flew across the room till he hit the wall.He crumpled to the floor. (Don't worry, I'm not through with him yet. *grins mischievously*)

Li ran to Sakura."Sakura!Listen to me please!"He grabbed her shoulders."Remember who you are!Remember us!Remember our love!I love you!"L's eyes glimmered as tears fell from his eyes."Please."He whispered.

He brushed the tears away with his sleeve and noticed a glow around Sakura.Li looked carefully and saw the line of magic, connecting Sakura to Brian.

"The link…" Li whispered.It enveloped Sakura._If I overload this side, it might break the link._Li looked at Sakura.Sakura, you know I love you.Your eyes, your hair, you smile…they're all a part of you on the outside.But it's the inside of you where I see your true beauty.Your kindness and ability to help others.Your strength and will to continue the fight, when the odds are against you."

Fumi and Suzy barged in, but stopped cold as Li held Sakura in his arms.

"That's what you have to do now."He continued, oblivious to his cousins watching all of this.More tears fell, but Li didn't care."You have to fight!Gain control of yourself again!Return to us!"He paused, and then croaked."Return to me."He leaned in a kissed Sakura on the lips.

The glow around Sakura sputtered out and died.The link, that held Sakura all this time, was broken.She blinked her eyes, and the familiar emerald orbs returned.She smiled."Li?"

He smiled and hugged her.She wrapped her arms around him.He pulled away and kissed her again.She savored the moment, breathing in his autumn scent.

They finally pulled away.Li smiled again."Thank you for returning to me."

Li and Sakura were so into each other, they didn't even notice brain had regained consciousness and had retrieved his sword.

Suzy caught it,"Li!Look out!"

Li turned just in time to see brain raise the sword and imbed it into Li's back.Li cried out in pain and slumped to the floor, as Brian retracted his weapon.

"Li!"Sakura cried and pulled him over.She glared at brain. "You monster!"

Brian stepped back under her glare.The "Innocent Girl" wasn't so innocent anymore.

"Suzy!"Sakura called.Suzy ran over to her."Take care of Li."Suzy nodded and Sakura stood up, Li's blood on her hands.She glared more at Brain and pulled out her key."Key of Clow.Power of magic.Power of light.Surrender the wand, the force ignite!Release!"

Sakura pulled out three cards."Fight Card!Sword Card!Power Card!Lend your power to me!Release and dispel!"

Fight Card's familiar blue hue enveloped Sakura.The Sword Card grew and turned into a sword.Power's little pink hue combined with Fight's blue and the two swirled around Sakura making her glow purple.The powers absorbed into Sakura.She grabbed the sword and looked at Brian.

"I'm going to make sure you can't hurt anyone anymore."

She charged in with Sword, and Brian was barely able to more out of the way in time.She sword struck the wall making chips of rock fly everywhere.Brian opened his mouth in shock, and fear, and back up some more.

Sakura turned and narrowed her eyes."You've caused me and my friends so much pain."She inched forward."You're not even human!"

She slashed at him with her sword, he blocked.They fought, Sakura being on the offensive, Brain attempting to defend him self.

Sakura used the hilt of her sword and hit Brian across the face.A b=nice gash opened on Brian's cheek, blood coming forth.

Sakura attacked relentlessly, driving Brian back, until he ran out of room.The ground stopped and Brian looked down to see Lost Souls Ravine staring up at him.Brian looked back at Sakura worriedly.

She met his stare, coldly.Using Fight, Sakura kicked the sword out of Brian's hand.It flew into the ravine, landing loudly among the rocks below.

WARNING: I WANTED TO KILL BRIAN THE WORST WAY I COULD THINK OF, SO THE FOLLOWING IS VERY GRAPHIC.ANYONE WHO HAS A WEAK STOMACH DO NOT READ AHEAD. ^_^.Hey you want Brian to get it right?I did it the best, or should I sat worst way, I could think of.Syaoran? ~*Li Syaoran*~? Lyra? And everyone else who hates Brian…this is for you!!

"My father always told me 'A man's fate will be decided based on his deeds during his time in the land of the living.'"She recalled sword and clenched her fists." 'And he who served evil, will join evil...in the depths of the underworld!"Sakura turned and round housed Brian in the chest.With the power from the cards, Sakura's blow hit Brian with such force; he was blown off the edge of the ravine, hitting a few stalactites hanging from above, before falling into the Lost Souls Ravine.The stalagmites cluttering the ravine impaled Brian several times.One large one piercing his back, and erupting out of his stomach.His body lay unmoving, resting for the last time.

Sakura recalled the cards and collapsed from exhaustion.Fumi ran over and helped her to her feet.

"Sakura!"Suzy cried.

Sakura turned and saw Li start to come to.Suzy had her hands on his wound, trying to stop the bleeding.Sakura, with Fumi's help, went to his side.Sakura kneeled at his side.She lifted his head and placed it in her lap.Li opened his eyes and looks up at Sakura weakly."You're okay."

Sakura nodded."And you will be too, just stay awake."She tried to hold back tears.

Li shook his head slightly."We both know that's not true.But at least I get to see your true self in all its beauty, one last time."

Sakura shook him slightly."Don't' you say that!You're going to be just fine!"She said partly to convince herself."You hear me!You're going to be just fine!"

Li started to close his eyes."Hey hey hey!"Sakura shook him some more, trying to keep him from infinite slumber."After this…" She smiled."…After this, we're gonna ride to that tree, remember?And you're going to play that song, and we're going to watch the sunset together.Just please stay awake."

"I can't.I'm too tired."He admitted.

"No!No your not!"Li tried to listen, but soon closed his eyes."Li!Li you better wake up!You hear me!Wake up!"Sakura cried more and shook Li, until Fumi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's gone.There's nothing you can do."Suzy cried too, covering her head in her arms.

Sakura turned to Fumi."Yes there is."Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on Li.Her body began to glow white, and the glow soon enveloped Li as well.Fumi and Suzy closed their eyes against the brightness and when the glow subsided, Sakura still had her eyes closed, but was breathing hard.

She opened her eyes and raised Li's head up."Hey.Wake up."

Li groaned and slowly opened his eyes.Suzy and Fumi gasped as Li smiled, now very much alive, and completely healed."How…?"

"Shhh.I used my energy to revive you."Sakura explained. (You really didn't think I was going to kill the hero did you?)Sakura, now drained, collapsed.Fumi caught her, and Suzy steadied Li as he sat up, a little too quickly.

Fumi picked Sakura up, while Suzy helped Li to his feet."You're very lucky Li."

Li smiled at his cousin."I know."Then he frowned."What happened to Brian?"

Suzy motioned to the ravine."He's become a lost soul."

Li staggered to the edge, Suzy never letting go of his arm.He glanced over and saw…nothing."You sure?"

Suzy frowned and looked over."But he was…what happened to him?"She turned to Fumi."We both saw it, right?"

Fumi nodded."Guess his body disappeared.That usually happens when someone with magic dies."

Li nodded and stepped away from the edge."It happened the first time he died."

Suzy nodded."Let's just hope this is the last time we see him."They all agreed to that and left Dead Man's Cavern.

A/N: Told you Brian would get his.Guess what?Brian is a character based on my boss from work!I don't like him much, so all your hate comments towards him, made work a lot funner!I hope you like way I killed him.I ended the series reluctantly, but I have another one I want to start.It'll be called, "City Under Siege" R+R and keep an eye out for a mush and sappy S+S filled epilogue. ^_^.Probably tomorrow since no one has school!!!!


	11. Default Chapter Title

Love On Horseback:

Epilogue

Sakura and the gang emerged from the cavern, and met the setting sun.Red and orange light hit their eyes; being a bit unused to it they squinted.

Suzy breathed in the fresh air."I am so glad to be out of that horrible cavern!"

Fumi chuckled."At least you overcame your fear."

Suzy brightened."I did, didn't I?"

Fumi went over to the tree and untied Shelly, while Li came over and untied Lightning.Gumi glanced over at Li."You and Sakura have been really quiet since the battle.Something on your mind?"

Li sighed."Nothing, really."

Fumi mounted Shelly and helped Suzy up behind him.Li threw a leg over Lightning and pulled Sakura up.She seemed really tired.

"You okay?"Li inquired.

Sakura slowly nodded her head."Just tired.All that fighting took a lot outta me."She gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry.You sleep. I'll take it from here."

Sakura nodded and laid her head on his back.Li started Lightning in a smooth walk.Fumi followed behind with Shelly.

Sakura's head bobbed back and forth with the movements of Lightning's gait (walk).The group slowly walked away from Dead Man's Cavern.Leaving the cavern and all its memories.

Sakura sighed happily and laid back into Li's embrace.They were back at the tree, on top of the hill, where they had their picnic before.Everything they brought with them was still there.Brian had had enough sense to eat the food, but for some reason left the guitar.Li was thankful it was there.It was something that belonged to his father.One of the few things he had left.

"Li?"Sakura asked.

"Nani?"

"Play that song again."

"Well…" He hesitated.He didn't really play that much, let a lone sing.

"I'll do it!"A voice rang out.

Sakura and Li bolted to their feet and looked around."Who's there!?"Sakura asked.

From above in the tree jumped Suzy and Fumi."What are you doing here?"Li asked in shock.

"I had a little favor to finish."Suzy said slyly. 

"What kind of favor?"Sakura asked.

Suzy smiled and held up a video camera."One of your friends from home, um Madison, asked me to record you guys for her."

"She what!?"Both Sakura and Li exclaimed.

"Yeah, she said that she was sad she couldn't come, but wanted me to record any juicy, kawaii stuff.And I did."Suzy explained with a smile.

"Just how much have you gotten?"Sakura asked worriedly.

"Well, I got the horse lesson and the picnic…"

"How'd you get that?!You weren't even there!"Li said.

"Not in person, but I have this mini camera I snuck into your picnic basket."

Sakura and Li groaned."Oh don't worry."Suzy said."I think it was sweet!I didn't even know Li could sing."

Li blushed with embarrassment.Sakura giggled slightly."Wanna hear him?"

"No!"Li exclaimed.

"That's okay.How 'bout I just play?"Fumi said.

Li nodded and handed Fumi the guitar.Suzy stepped back and started recording.Fumi started "Glory Of Love" on the guitar and the music seemed to carry out father than usual. 

Sakura gently took Li's hand and pulled him away from the tree.She put on hand and his shoulder and smiled."Shall we dance?"

"What here?"Li asked skeptically.

"Why not?"

Li sighed and conceded placing his hands on Sakura's waist and pulling her closer."Like this?"Sakura felt her face get hotter.

"Y…yeah."They started slow dancing to Fumi's chords and Suzy smiled at the two.

"Thank you."Sakura whispered in his ear.

"For what?"

"For coming to rescue me."

"You don't think I'd actually let Brain have his way with you, do you?"

Sakura laughed lightly."Guess not.But…it still meant a lot to me."

Li smiled."Anything for you."Li looked down and saw they were not on the ground anymore, but in the air!They were hovering about 3 meters above the hillside."What…?"

Sakura looked down and giggled."Guess when Brian linked with me, I got some of his powers."She looked up and Li."Guess this is a side effect."

Li smiled and sighed with relief, and leaned into Sakura.She closed her eyes and they kissed, right there in midair, witnessed by Fumi and Suzy.

Suzy smiled._Madison's gonna love me for this one._

__Though the sun had set long ago, Sakura and Li stayed there at the hilltop, locked in each other's arms.A full moon rose behind the mountains, casting a bluish glow on the two lovers.If one looked carefully they could see Sakura's pink aura blend with Liu's green and know that they too were linked. Their destiny's intertwined, for whatever the future held.


End file.
